darkwaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke of Weselton
The Duke of Weselton (voiced by Alan Tudyk in his male body and Vanessa Marshall in his female body) is a secondary supporting villain that appears in Frozen anime film series and Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Heart of Ice. When a light pink Honda van blows up near the American consulate general in Osaka, Simon Seville (Matthew Gray Gubler), which eventually becomes personal when it is discovered that it somehow involves the Duke of Weselton, the former partner of Simon Seville's deceased unnamed biological father. The Duke of Weselton, who was suspected, but never proven of having a role in the death of Simon Seville's unnamed biological father, is now leader of the witch slayers. The Osaka Secret Service, led by Anna's older sister Elsa (Idina Menzel) and the Los Angeles Police Force soon get into an argument over the jurisdiction of the case. Simon, believing that the Duke of Weselton is the head of the operation, learns that the Duke of Weselton attending a dinner party on his yacht called "The Yellow Dragon". The Duke of Weselton scolds his right-hand man named Prince Hans (Santino Fontana), the youngest of the 13th princes and siblings, who then leaves as Simon and his older brother Alvin Seville (Justin Long) confront the Duke of Weselton. However, the Duke of Weselton claims that somebody is trying to frame him. Later on, his right-hand man Prince Hans suddenly appears out of nowhere shoots the Duke of Weselton, making him escape in the chaos; and a furious Elsa holds Simon's responsible for the Duke of Weselton's apparent death, and orders him off the case. Alvin is ordered to be flown back to Los Angeles for involving himself. However, both Alvin and Simon return to Los Angeles together. On the airplane, Alvin tells his younger brother Simon that in every big criminal operation, there is a rich woman behind it and that woman named was Zoe (Jenny Slate), a Las Vegas hotel billionaire that Alvin says he saw her on the Duke of Weselton's boat, and that her calm nature during the shooting was suspicious. The set up a camp outside Zoe's hideout, spotting Elsa's younger sister named Anna (Kristen Bell), whom Alvin met on the Duke of Weselton's boat. After watching Anna getting undressed (off-screen) and a few misunderstandings, Anna tells the duo that she is undercover, looking into Zoe's money laundering of 13,000 yens in super yens (high grade counterfeit US$ 13 bills). Alvin and Simon pays a visit Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) Anna's best friend who was abandoned by his parents when he was young. He tells the duo that an usually broke customer recently came to him with a suspicious amount of 13,000 yens. Alvin speculates them and confirms that they are Zoe's counterfeits. The trace the money back to the bank of the United States friendly to the Duke of Weselton's men, who are waiting for them and knock the duo outs with a metal pipes, with Anna looking on. After arriving in Las Vegas, both Alvin and Simon wake up inside of the villains truck and escape with their lives. After finding out where they are, they realize that Zoe is laundering thirteen million yens through the new Yellow Dragon Casino. At the Yellow Dragon, both Alvin and Simon split up. Simon attempts to infiltrate the back area to find an ATM machine, which were used to make the counterfeit money while Alvin makes a distraction to attract all the security, allowing his younger brother Simon to pass. However, Prince Hans captures Simon and places a small bomb on his mouth, then takes him to the penthouse, where it is finally revealed that the Duke of Weselton has faked his death all along, as Simon suspected, is in charge of the operation. The Duke of Weselton soon departs the room, and Anna attempts to arrest Prince Hans leading to a confrontation behind the duo, but despite Anna's best efforts due to Prince Hans' dangerous martial arts experience and is easily bested. In the ensuing chaos, Alvin is able to free his younger brother Simon from the bomb in his mouth before Prince Hans has the chance to detonate it. Alvin then fights Prince Hans, while Simon heads to the penthouse in order to prevent the Duke of Weselton from escape with the silver women's watches. In the penthouse, Zoe takes the silver women's watches, but runs into the Duke of Weselton as she leaves. After Zoe announces she is cutting their deal short and keeping the silver women's watches, the Duke of Weselton stabs her to death with a hunting dagger, killing her instantly as she bleeds to death. Simon the arrives and confronts the Duke of Weselton, shortly before his older brother Alvin arrives as well. Following a tense standoff, the Duke of Weselton admits he killed Simon Seville's unnamed biological father and Alvin encourages his younger brother Simon to shoot him in order to avenge their father's death. As the Duke of Weselton tries to break free, Simon angrily kicks him and accidentally sends him crashing through the open window, where he falls to his death onto the roof of a parked light purple Toyota van. Quotes *Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build. *On the contrary, Jeanette... it's just begun. *(to Jeanette Miller; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) I'm not through with you! *(to Jeanette Miller; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) And all you care about, you destroy. *For some time now, I have been searching for... a personal assistant. Somebody to follow in my footsteps. And Jeanette, I've chosen you; congratulations. *(showing Jeanette Miller the kill switch; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) If you join me, if you swear to serve my command, if you never speak to your sisters and your friends again, I will allow them to live. But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will destroy them one by one, Jeanette, and I will make you watch. So, do we have a deal? *You're going to keep stealing, Jeanette. And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later, you will see things my way. Who knows? I might even become like a father to you. *Jeanette, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work, my dear. You're becoming more like me every second. *How very touching...(puts thumb on trigger) but Jeanette doesn't need any friends and families. *Elsa, you don't have any friends and families. *(appears from the shadows) Because she's not your friend, she's my right-hand woman. *(to Theodore Seville; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) The woman that you knew was practically an illusion and a fantasy. And in reality, she's been working for me. *Hello, Elsa. Remember me? *You have doubts in the past. Made certain mistakes, but all that is behind you now, isn't it? *You belong to me now, do you? *Will you obey every of my command? *And will you destroy the Chipmunks, Odious, and the Chipettes, including your friends and your younger sister Anna? *(voice over; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) You didn't. I did. *(to Elsa; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin) Your kimono is more than a fashion statement, Elsa. It is a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct contact with your nervous system. Your power is my power. My strength is your strength. We are connected Elsa. United, as master and right-hand woman. We fight as one! *Good Elsa. You know his weakness. Exploit it. *(voice over; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) Finish him! (Mortal Kombat reference) *Elsa, report! What's going on there? *Elsa, attack! Now! *On your feet and legs, Elsa! Your kimono is neural interface allows me to assist you in combat! But I can only help if you get up and fight! *That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you Elsa. *(to Elsa; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) You promised to fight by my side forever, Elsa. And that's promise I intend to make you keep. *My apologizes, as usual, my right-hand woman can't seem to control herself, and that's why from now on, I'll be controlling her every move. *Strike, Elsa! Now! *I gave you an order! *How can you save the city, Jeanette, if you can't save yourself? *Bring back memories, doesn't it? *Alone again, Jeanette? (she looks around and spots him; English, French, Japanese, and Russian subtitles on screen) As long as I'm around, you're never, ever be alone. *What I remember is that you couldn't kill me... at least, not all alone. *No, Jeanette. I won't stop. Not now, not ever. I am the ghost that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never, ever rest... and neither will you. *I'm very real. (the Duke of Weselton throws Jeanette down on the floor like a rag doll; English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin subtitles on screen) Could you get all of those bruises and bloods from somebody who wasn't there. You can't even touch me. *I'm enough to finish you off! *Too slow, Jeanette; you always were. *(Jeanette is breathing) What's the matter, Jeanette? Already out of breath? Please don't tell me you've gotten soft or something. *Save your energy, Jeanette; you're going to need it. I merely released Prince Hans just to get your attention, and now I have it... *Seismic generator, Jeanette, three of them. Placed on fault lines all over the city and in three short hours, it'l break your city in two.